


Christmas dinner date

by tulipsandsake



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering & Wells Holiday Gift Exchange, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: "Will pretend to date you to annoy the family"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Bering and Wells Holiday gift exchange. I wrote this tiny fic for oracuyc on tumblr, I hope you like it. Happy holidays to everyone in this amazing fandom!

-YOU DID WHAT????  
  
Helena tried in vain to shush her brother, but she was pretty sure every single person inside the house had heard his indignant cry coming from the porch. Charles, her baby brother, the composed university professor who was accidentally also the pride and joy of the Wells family, was looking as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.  
  
-Oh please, don't look at me like that, Charlie. I merely decided to give them a reason to complain.  
  
Her brother's face was rapidly turning bright red, but that could have been because of the cold winter air that was starting to have that peculiar smell of snow. It was two days before Christmas and the forecast said it was going to snow starting from that night. They were outside Charles' house, his wife and children happily decorating the house for the holidays.  
  
-Helena, this is too much, even for you. Dad hasn't spoken about your sexuality since we were in college and I hardly think it's the right time to do so, especially because you don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, at the moment.  
  
-And that's why I decided to contact someone to pretend to be my date at mom and dad's Christmas party.

  
Well, that wasn't one hundred percent true. She had been drunkenly browsing Craigslist looking for dumb presents to buy for her dumb coworkers and had seen an ad saying “Will pretend to date you to annoy the family”, noticed the name of the poster was female and told herself why not. Once sober the next morning the girl, a certain Myka, had written back explaining that it had been more of a joke than a real intention, but since she didn't want to spend Christmas alone she had accepted the invitation anyway. In retrospect Helena knew it wasn't the smartest idea she'd ever had, but it was too late to back off and she did want to see her mother have a fit trying to explain the situation to the elderly relatives coming from England.  
  
Plus this Myka sounded like a genuinely nice person. They had been chatting a bit after the initial message on the ad website, arranging for a credible backstory and having a laugh at what they were planning. Helena had found out that it had been Myka's best friend, a certain Pete, who had posted the ad in the hope of dragging Myka out of the house during the holiday season and he was constantly bugging her to keep her on this stupid, stupid plan.  
  
So that night, after coming home from Charles', Helena texted the girl to update her and confirm their plan of meeting at a cafe before going to Helena's parents' and, in the spree of the moment, she sent her a pretty nice selfie she had taken that night with her brother's lovely family. Just to let the other woman have a preview of the faces she'll see in a few days, she told herself. And also maybe because her hair looked really good in the pic.  
  
Myka replied with a smiley emoticon and a few moments later with a picture of, Helena assumed, herself in front a very sad looking Christmas tree. When she opened it full screen Helena was met with big, hazel eyes behind square glasses and a mane of wild curls. She stared at her phone for a good minute, in disbelief. Damn, the woman was gorgeous.  
  
She couldn't wait for Christmas.


End file.
